Because My Stupidity
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Dulu, Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto walaupun di saat yang sama pemuda bermata shappire itu sedang menatap teman pinknya. Tapi sekarang?/ "Hinata, ku mohon ucapkan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau membuatku cemas."/ "Kau benar. Aku memang membencimu. Jadi ku mohon, menjauhlah dariku."/ NaruHina/ CANON/ RnR?


DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Because My Stupidity

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rating: T

Warning: Canon, maybe OOC, gajenes, ide pasaran, etc.

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata milik sang gadis Hyuuga itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan kelereng bening indah setelah beberapa lama terpejam. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki rentina matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut di dalam ruangan serba putih yang dia tempati saat ini. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah ketika mengetahui ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Hinata bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sesaat kemudian sang gadis tersenyum pedih menyadari tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Selalu seperti ini, pikirnya. Dia selalu sendiri. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Kelereng lavendernya menatap hampa ke depan. Tanpa disadarinya satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya, ketika dia kembali mengingat tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang baru saja dialaminya. Sebenarnya itu mimpi biasa. Mimpi tentang sesuatu yang pernah dialaminya. Mimpi tentang dirinya dan sesorang yang sejak dulu disukainya, Naruto.

Dulu, bagi Hinata dia akan tetap baik-baik saja walaupun Naruto sampai saat ini belum juga memberikan jawaban atas pernyataannya dalam invasi Pain. Dulu, Hinata merasa beruntung karena bisa mencintai sosok Naruto yang baginya sangat mengagumkan, walaupun sang pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dulu, Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto walaupun di saat yang sama pemuda bermata shappire itu sedang menatap teman pinknya.

Tapi sekarang, Hinata merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Selama ini dia melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Mimpi itu seakan nenyadarkannya. Saat ini Hinata tahu bahwa menjadi pelaku dan penonton terasa begitu berbeda. Ketika dia menjadi pelaku di kehidupan nyata, dia akan merasa baik-baik saja, semua yang dilakukannya terasa benar. Tetapi ketika dia menjadi penonton drama yang menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pemeran utama, itu terasa menyakitkan. Dia bahkan sampai merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam mimpi dia dapat melihat flashback masa lalunya sendiri. Sejak kecil dia selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Diam-diam mengikutinya kemana saja, bahkan ketika anak dari Hokage keempat itu sedang asik menggoda teman setimnya. Hal bodoh itu terus saja dia lakukan sampai Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Tapi anehnya selama menguntit Naruto dia sama sekali tidak pernah ketahuan. Padahal saat itu dia bukan seorang Ninja yang hebat. Dia hanya seorang genin yang payah. Lalu kenapa sampai Naruto tidak pernah menyadari cakranya yang belum bisa sempurna dia sembunyikan?

Kegiatan aneh Hinata itu memang sempat terhenti beberapa tahun. Tapi setelah Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha, Hinata kembali melakukan hobi anehnya itu. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Bukankah setelah latihannya Naruto bertambah hebat? Tapi kenapa hanya menyadari cakra Hinata yang sering kali lupa disembunyikan saja tidak bisa?

Dan saat invasi pain, si gadis bodoh itu tidak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan sang bocah Kyuubi. Hinata yang sebelumnya selalu ragu-ragu dan harus berpikir sekian kali untuk melakukan sesuatu, dengan nekat langsung terjun ke arena pertarungan Naruto dan Pain. Sulung Hyuuga itu melakukan aksi heroiknya sekaligus memproklamirkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Karena pada saat itu Hinata berpikir inilah waktunya dia bertemu sang Kaa-san, tapi ternyata Kami-sama berkehendak lain, dia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup. Hinata juga sempat berpikir kalau Naruto akan mencemaskan keadaannya atas apa yang telah dilakukan Pain kepadanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Bahkan dia menjadi orang kesekian yang ditanyai perihal keadaannya oleh Naruto. Hinata memang sempat merasa lega ketika melihat Naruto pulang ke Konoha dengan selamat. Tapi hatinya merasa sakit ketika mendapati anggota tim 7 itu berpelukan dengan sang gadis Haruno, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan perasaannya.

Yang terakhir, terjadi pada saat perang berlangsung. Semua yang dia lakukan bahkan sampai nasib sang kakak sepupu harus berakhir tragis, juga tidak menjadikan pandangan Naruto berubah padanya. Pandangan Uzumaki Naruto masih tetap berfokus pada sang gadis musim semi, Sakura. Terbukti dengan perhatian Naruto yang sangat besar kepadanya hingga kini. Bahkan Naruto tidak sungkan sama sekali menggakui Sakura sebagai kekasihnya di depan sang ayah, tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan Hinata yang saat itu bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Kenapa Hinata bisa menjadi sosok gadis bodoh selama itu? Dia bahkan seperti membutakan matanya sendiri yang bahkan mempunyai kemampuan mata di atas rata-rata hanya demi mengharapkan perhatian Naruto.

Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya, bahkan rasa sakit dikepalanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang membeludak di dadanya. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya selama ini. Betapa egoisnya dirinya. Menertawai sifat tegar yang ditujukkannya selama ini, padahal hati kecilnya menjerit kesakitan. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku kalau akhirnya seperti ini Nii-san. Aku lebih memilih bertemu Kaa-san," gumamnya parau. Hinata meremas erat baju pasiennya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. Sakit. Perih. Entah apa lagi yang harus diucapkan untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini. Yang pasti saat ini hatinya seakan hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?!"

"Tentu saja menemuimu Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sayup-sayup Hinata dapat mendengar suara dari luar kamar inapnya.

"Cih! Berhenti bercanda dan cepat pergi, Naruto!"

DEG!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari detak jantung ketika mendengar nama pemuda blonde itu seperti sebelum-belumnya. Kali ini terasa jauh menyakitkan. Tidak ada rona merah sama sekali yang terlihat di wajah seputih porselen itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata benci ketika dia mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Jahat! Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura-chan." Setelah itu terdengar tawa dari pemilik suara.

Berhenti! Tak bisakah mereka diam dan berhenti membuat luka di hatinya bertambah parah?

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah Naruto-tolong-cium-aku seperti itu."

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku menginginkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu."

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. Tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan antar muda mudi itu lebih jauh karena tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau semakin lama semakin hatinya terasa perih. Kenapa baik Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya? Rasa sakitnya? Kenapa hanya dia saja yang dituntut untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain sedangkan orang lain bisa dengan bebas menginjak-injak perasaannya?

Hinata masih saja menutup kedua telinganya sembari menangis dalam diam. Kakak dari Hyuuga Hanabi ini bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang terdengar berjalan mendekatinya.

Ceklek!

Sosok pembuka pintu itu termangu beberapa saat setelah membuka pintu kamar inap dan mendapati siluet seseorang yang berada di atas ranjang itu merubah posisinya dari posisi terakhir ketika dia melihatnya. Kelopak pelindung mata shappirenya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan bayangan yang dia lihat saat ini adalah benar. Setelah meyakini sosok gadis yang telah lama tertidur akhirnya terjaga, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bisa untuk menahan lengkungan bibirnya yang perlahan naik ke atas. "Hinata?" gumamnya pelan. Ada perasaan membuncah yang sulit didefinisikan yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya ketika penantiannya selama beberapa hari ini terbayar. Bahkan sampai-sampai anak dari Uzumaki Kushina itu tidak menyadari gestur aneh yang ditunjukkan sang gadis Hyuuga. Yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyapa Hinata dan memastikan keadaanya setelah tidur panjangnya.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang Hinata. Senyumnya masih terpatri erat di bibirnya. "Hinata? Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun," ucapnya senang setelah jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"..."

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya karena selang beberapa detik Hinata tidak kunjung menyahut, bahkan untuk sekedar menegakkan kepalanya pun tidak Hinata lakukan. Hal itu membuat Naruto khawatir. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa bahu gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat dan isakan lirih terdengar darinya. "Hinata ada apa?" Kali ini nada yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu terdengar benar-benar nampak khawatir. Tangan tan itu terulur dan penyentuh pelan bahu kecil Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang. Dia terkejut karena tidak menyadari seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar inapnya itu. Dia mendongak. Mata amethystnya melebar ketika mendapati pemuda yang ada di pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun barang satu katapun.

Kekhawatiran Naruto semakin menjadi ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang dibanjiri air mata. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, ditambah lagi penampilannya yang berantakan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tetap diam. Tapi perlahan air matanya kembali mengucur untuk sekian kalinya. Apa mungkin karena ini Hinata tetap terpaku kepada Naruto selama ini. Mungkin karena Naruto selalu memberikan sedikit harapan kepadanya agar terus mempertahankan perasaannya. Tapi kini Hinata sadar kalau sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan harapan apapun kepadanya. Naruto hanya bersikap baik kepadanya sebagai teman, dan bukan Hinata saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tapi yang lain juga. Selama ini ia hanya terlalu percaya diri dalam menanggapi sikap baik Naruto kepadanya. Betapa bodohnya dia.

Naruto merasakan ada hal aneh di dadanya ketika melihat Hinata seperti itu. Gadis itu menangis di depannya. Tidak ada isakkan apapun, tapi air mata itu terus saja keluar dari mata beningnya dan semakin lama semakin deras. Naruto memang belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti itu. Tapi hanya melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya diliputi rasa bersalah yang besar.

Tangan tan itu kembali terulur mendekati Hinata. Kali ini Naruto berniat untuk sekedar menghapus air mata sang gadis. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasakan rasa sakit ketika menyaksikan kristal-kristal air itu meluncur dari kelopak indah sang gadis. Yang Naruto tahu, dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis lebih lama lagi.

PLAK!

Sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh wajah ayu itu, tangan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba menepisnya dengar kasar. Naruto terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Dia terkejut karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat penolakan dari Hinata. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan. "H-hinata?" Naruto menatap tangannya yang masih terambang di udara setelah ditepis oleh Hinata. Masih belum bisa percaya kalau Hinata melakukan hal ini terhadapnya.

Sedangkan Hinata kembali memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat dan melemparkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Pergi," ucapnya pelan tetapi penuh dengan penekanan dan terkesan dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda Uzumaki ini. Hinata tidak ingin terus menerus terjebak oleh perasaan nyaman ketika bersama Naruto yang bersifat semu.

Tapi tidak tahukah kau Hinata bahwa perkatanmu itu telah melukai perasaan pemuda yang berdiri kaku di depanmu? Pemuda yang selalu menjagamu selama lebih dari dua minggu ketika kau tertidur. Bahkan dia sampai rela untuk menelantarkan misi dan panggilan dari Hokage karena ingin terus menjagamu setiap saat. Kalau kau berpikir bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mencemaskanmu karena mendapati dirimu terjaga saat tidak ada siapun di ruangan ini, itu tidak benar! Pemuda itu adalah orang yang paling mencemaskanmu dibandingkan siapun. Dan kalau kau bertanya kemana perginya pemuda tersebut saat kau terbangun, dia hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kecil yang sempat terbengkalai karena dia selalu menjagamu tanpa henti.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto setelah rasa keterkejutannya mereda. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa takut atas sikap Hinata saat ini kepadanya.

"Pergi dari sini!" ulang Hinata sekali lagi. Nada suaranya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis Hyuuga itu juga tidak sekalipun menatap ke arah Naruto. Mungkin sikapnya yang seperti ini bukan Hinata sekali. Tapi Hinata tidak perduli. Yang terpenting untuknya dia ingin Naruto pergi dari sini. Hinata tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto yang mengingatkannya akan rasa sakit.

"Hinata tolong jawab aku, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, ada perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang teramat sangat. Tapi rasa takut yang dirasakan juga jauh lebih terasa daripada sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa takut kalau Hinata yang dikenalnya saat berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa Naruto tidak kunjung pergi seperti permintaanya dan justru membuat ini lebih sulit? Kenapa pemuda itu selalu tidak mengerti akan perasaannya?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Menatap sendu gadis lavender yang duduk meringkuk di depannya. "Hinata, ku mohon ucapkan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau membuatku cemas," ucap Naruto jujur.

"..."

"Hinata..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Hinata menatapnya. Tapi kali ini tatapan Hinata terasa amat berbeda. Hinata yang biasanya menatapnya lembut dan terkesan malu-malu, kali ini menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" desis Hinata tegas.

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hinata yang jauh dari kata ramah itu. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama berapa detik. Tubuh tegap itu bergetar. Rasa takutnya terbukti. "H-hinata," gumamnya tidak percaya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, seakan menampik kata-kata yang baru didengarnya hanya bisikan angin. "Kau pasti masih sakit. Aku akan memanggil Sakura-chan untuk memeriksamu. Tunggu di sini," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lelahu, menyadari nama gadis itu yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosok Naruto. Dengan asal ia melepas selang infus yang masih melekat di tangannya. Kemudian dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tubuhnya sering kali nyaris limbung kalau saja dia tidak dengan sigap berpegangan pada tembok atau apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata, dia hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Entah pulang ke rumah ataupun ke manapun asal dia tidak melihat Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura dalam satu tempat.

Masih dengan baju pasien dan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah sakit. sesekali gadis itu terbatuk karena merasakan sesak dibagian dadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin melemah, terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin memelan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, dua muda-mudi itu tengah kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sosok gadis yang ingin mereka temui di dalam kamar.

Tangan Naruto menggepal kuat. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya setiap saat merasa khawatir akan keadaannya. "Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hinata dapat senekat itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya seorang diri dengan kondisinya yang jauh daripada kata baik, mengingat dia baru sadar beberapa saat lalu.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencarinya. Pasti dia belum cukup jauh pergi dari sini," usul Sakura yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto dan Sakura berlari dari kamar pasien Hinata menuju gerbang rumah sakit. Mereka berpikir kalau alasan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya untuk kabur dari rumah sakit. Beruntung gerbang rumah sakit Konoha hanya ada satu dan itu memudahkan mereka untuk mencari Hinata.

Dan benar saja, mereka bisa dengan mudah menemukan Hinata di koridor tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Gadis itu terlihat kelelahan. Tangannya memegangi dadanya, sedangkan tangan satunya memegangi dinding sebagai tempat tumpuannya agar tidak jatuh. Nafasnya juga terdengar terenggah-enggah.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto keras, tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan bahwa pasien di rumah sakit ini bisa saja terganggu oleh teriakkannya.

Naruto segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Hinata yang nyaris ambruk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cemas. Naruto memandang intens wajah Hinata yang saat ini putih pucat dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, memandang wajah Naruto yang kentara akan kecemasannya. Tapi Hinata tidak mau terlalu percaya diri untuk mengakui kalau Naruto tengah mencemaskannya. Hinata hanya tidak mau merasa kecewa sekali lagi. Gadis itu bangkit sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang dipegangi oleh Naruto. "Lepaskan aku," pintanya pelan. Kelereng indahnya sama sekali tidak berani menatap Naruto.

Setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata, pegangan Naruto bukannya mengedur malah semakin menguat. "Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu dan Sakura-chan akan memeriksamu," perintah Naruto tegas.

"Naruto benar. Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu, Hinata," bujuk Sakura lembut.

Hinata langsung menggeleng. Walaupun itu hanya upaya Naruto dan Sakura untuk membujuknya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal mendengar dua suara itu dalam selang waktu hampir bersamaan. "Tidak," tolaknya. "Aku ingin pulang. Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau di sini." Hinata mulai memberontak, menggerakkan tubuhna ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kencang. Melakukan usaha apapun agar Naruto mau melepaskannya.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Naruto keras yang tak ayal berhasil membuat Hinata maupun Sakura terkejut. "Ku mohon, berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau membenciku." Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkannya tadi. Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa terus menerus menyimpan perasaan yang menjagal itu. Terus-menerus bertanya-tanya apa Hinata benar-benar membencinya.

Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang saat ini berkaca-kaca. "Kau benar. Aku memang membencimu. Jadi ku mohon, menjauhlah dariku," bisik Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi bagi Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di dekat Hinata sudah cukup untuk mereka mendengar ucapan lirih Hinata.

Naruto tercengang. Perlahan pegangan tangannya kepada Hinata mulai menggendur.

Sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata yang dia dan semua orang kenal sejak kecil menyukai Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik membencinya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada temannya itu? "H-Hinata," gumanya tidak percaya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba bangkit. Gadis itu kembali berjalan tertatih-tatih dan dengan perlahan mulai meninggalkan mereka yang masih diam terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?! Katakan kalau kau hanya sedang bercanda," tampik Naruto. Naruto memandang punggung Hinata dengan tatapan terluka. Baginya ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika dia mendapatkan puluhan serangan dari berbagai musuh yang pernah dia lawan. Hanya dengan satu ucapan dari Hinata, bisa mengakibatkan dadanya merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tangan tan Naruto terangkat medekati dada bidangnya sendiri. Ia meremas baju bagian ada yang tengah dipakainya. Naruto dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, ditambah lagi dadanya terasa nyeri, sakit dan sesak di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hinata tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bahkan hanya menolehpun ke arah pemuda pirang itu dia enggan. Hinata tidak mau baik Naruto maupun Sakura melihatnya yang saat ini diam-diam menangis.

"Hinata." Kali ini bukan Naruto yang memanggil nama sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berlari menuju Hinatalah yang memanggilnya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kiba tersenyum lega karena belum tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sebelum dia datang. Tapi ketika Hinata mendongak dan memberikan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Kiba langsung menyadari ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kiba-kun bisakan kau mengantarku pulang?" kata Hinata dengan nada memohon.

Secara reflek Kiba langsung mengangguk tanpa protes sedikitpun. Mengenal Hinata sejak kecil menjadikan Kiba tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika Hinata seperti ini. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu segera berbalik badan dan berjongkok. "Naiklah," suruhnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menurut tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia cepat pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu Kiba," seru Sakuraa ketika Kiba akan meninggalkan tempat itu lebih jagi lagi.

Kiba menengok. Sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Kiba sama sekaki tidak mengetahui kalau sejak tadi Naruto dan Sakura berada tidak jauh di belakang Hinata. Mungkin karena terhalang oleh tubuh Hinata ditambah lagi perhatian dari anggota dari tim 8 itu hanya berfokus pada Hinata.

Kiba mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Naruto tengah duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk tepat di samping Sakura.

"Hinata baru sadar. Dia belum sembuh benar untuk dibawa pulang," jelas Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai bangkit. Tatapan matanya berfokus kepada Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kiba.

"Ah ya. Kau benar," ucap Kiba membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Tapi ketika ia hendak mendekati Sakura. Pegangangan Hinata yang melingkar di lehernya menguat. "Kiba-kun," bisiknya pelan. "Aku ingin pulang."

Kiba merasa bingung, antara memilih menuruti permintaan Hinata atau mengikuti ucapan Sakura.

"K-kumohon Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan suara bergetar.

Hinata menangis. Kiba dapat merasakan baju bagian punggungnya basah. "Maaf Sakura, ku pikir Hinata sebaiknya pulang saja. Lagi pula di masion Hyuuga banyak maid yang bisa mengurusnya," ucap Kiba sebelum pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Lidahnya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, bahkan hanya untuk menahan Hinata agar tidak pergi pun tidak bisa. Padahal Naruto sangat ingin mengucapkan itu. Dia hanya bisa memandang pungung kecil Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

Naruto sadar, kemungkinan besar Hinata bersikap seperti itu padanya karena kesalahannya sendiri, kebodohannya yang terlalu lama bersarang di otaknya. Ia yang terlalu bodoh menyia-yiakan perhatian Hinata yang diberikan secara tulus kepadanya. Sering kali dia juga mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata dan secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti perasaan sang gadis. Dan banyak perilaku bodohnya yang wajar saja membuat Hinata saat ini berbalik membencinya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia memang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika mendapati Hinata kini membencinya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau sakit yang dirasakannya ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakan Hinata.

Tapi tetap saja tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Tanpa dia kehendaki air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. Padahal dia sudah berencana akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya pada sang gadis indigo. Entah sejak kapan semua perasaannya kepada Sakura telah hilang tak berbekas dan digantikan persaannya kepada gadis Hyuuga. Perasaannya yang saat ini tertuju kepada Hinata bahkan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan kepada Sakura dulu. Naruto mencintainya. Mencintai Hinata yang saat berbalik membencinya.

Mungkin di tahu kalau penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Tapi yang dia tidak ketahui, apa rasa penyesalan terasa sesakit ini?

.

.

~[FIN]~

.

.

Oke, saya tahu mungkin fic ini gaje sekali. Tapi saya sengaja buat fic ini khusus untuk si kepala duren no baka yang benar-benar buat saya gregetan tingkat akut karena ketidakpekaannya soal perasaan Hinata. Dan juga buat Hinata yang sabarnya itu lho kebangetan. Kalo saya jadi Hinata sih pasti Naruto sudah saya jyuuken sampe ke arab.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
